tears shed
by atsuko sohma
Summary: momiji tells one of his best friends oc his feelings about tohru, only to end up hurting her. she leaves out of his life and then he understands his feelings for her. sonfics. DICLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET OR ANY SONGS
1. you belong with me

Summary: set after Momiji has his growth spurt. I suck at summaries. He tells his best friend his true feeling and then she's gone. Songfic.

_**TEARS SHED**_

**By: Atsuko Sohma**

**Chapter 1: you belong with me by Taylor Swift**

**You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset**

**She's going off about something that you said**

**She doesn't get your humor like I do**

"Hey Rini!" Momiji called as he ran down the hall to catch up with his child hood friend.

"What is it Miji?" she said smiling and turning around. Her dark brown locks twirled with her frame and settled when he came up to her

**I'm in the room it's a typical Tuesday night**

**I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like**

**And she'll never know your story like I do**

"I have something important to say today" her face brightened up, the second rabbit of the zodiac had always loved Momiji immensely, but he was completely oblivious to her feelings. To him she was nothing more than a friend.

**But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts **

**She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers**

**Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find**

**What you're looking for has been here the whole time**

He was smiling at her and she thought 'maybe he likes me?' but she kicked the thought out of her mind. 'Just a friend' she kept repeating

**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you**

**Been here all along so why can't you see?**

**You belong with me**

**You belong with me**

"Today I'm going to propose to Tohru" her whole world seemed to freeze

**Walking in the streets with you in your worn out jeans**

**I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be **

**Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself**

'**Hey isn't this easy?' **

She gave him the biggest fakest smile she could manage.

"I'm so happy for you" and with that she spun on her heels and left to her classroom.

At lunch she met up with him again. He looked so crushed. He looked up at her

"She loves Kyo. I should have known. But I still won't stop loving her. No matter what" he smiled at her. Her world was already shattered, now it was being ground into ultra fine sand.

"I'll always love her no matter what" she didn't want to hear the words anymore.

"Shut up" were her only words as she stormed down the hall.

**And you've got a smile that can light up this whole town**

**I haven't seen it in a while, since she brought you down**

**You say you're fine I know you better than that**

**Hey watcha doing with a girl like that?**

He seemed so confused. He had just told her the confines of his heart and told him to shut up 'what a jerk' he thought to himself. He went and found Haru. The next few days she had stopped talking to him, stopped even looking at his direction.

**She wears high heels, I wear sneakers**

**She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers**

**Dreaming about the day when you'll wake up and find**

**What you're looking for has been here the whole time**

She sat on the bench outside of the school. All the little hints she gave him. All the kind acts she did for him. She protected him from all harm, shed tears for him whenever he was upset, and he never noticed. 'All tears shed for not' she thought to herself. They had all turned on her. She hurt their Momiji, so they all stopped talking to her.

**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you**

**Been here all along so why can't you see?**

**You belong with me**

"Rini" said a cold voice. She looked up to see Momiji

"What exactly do you have against Tohru?" 'He thinks I don't like Tohru?'

"I have nothing against her. Nothing at all" she didn't. Sure Momiji loved her, but then again, who wouldn't? She's perfect

"Just please don't talk to me anymore Momiji"

**Standing by waiting at your back door**

**All this time how could you not know that?**

**You belong with me**

**You belong with me**

He was stunned. She had always called him 'Miji' or 'usa-kun'

Never by his full name.

She got up and left.

'I have nothing against Tohru' she thought to herself on the way to the main estate.

At school the next day Momiji talked to Haru

"Hey Haru, what's made Rini act so bitchy lately?" the taller cousin raised an eyebrow

**Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night**

**I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry**

**I know you're favorite songs, and you tell me about your dreams**

**I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.**

"Really? You mean you don't know?" Haru said

"What are you talking about Haru?"

"You've got to be kidding me. You never noticed that she loved you?" Momiji's eyes widened. He took a second before talking again

"No she doesn't"

"Yes. She did. She was head-over-heels for you"

**Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?**

**Been here all along so why can't you see?**

**You belong with me**

She sat on her bed. Today she skipped out on school so that she could do something. She stood up and went to find Hatori

"Hey, can you give this to Momiji?" she said holding out a note. The doctor merely nodded. She gave him the note, picked up her bag, and left.

**Standing by or waiting at your back door**

**All this time how could you not know that?**

**You belong with me**

**You belong with me**

He made his way to Rini's house. He peered in through the glass door in her room to find that it was completely empty. He asked the nearest maid

"Where's Rini?"

"Rini-san left early this afternoon"

"Where to?"

"She didn't say" he went to go find Hatori.

"Momiji. Rini left this note for you" he opened it. It read:

'_All tears shed for not'_

_Goodbye forever, you oblivious boy_

_Now you can live happy like I was never here'_

He dropped the note. 'Goodbye forever'? 'Never here'?

"She just… left?" he asked Hatori

**Have you ever just thought, maybe?**

**You belong with me**

**You belong with me**

"It would appear so. When I saw her she just had her bag and appeared to have been crying" Momiji went to his room. He had a picture on his nightstand of him, Rini, and Haru together from before his growth spurt. Rini had been on the left side, but now that he looked at it... the photo was ripped. The left side that had Rini was gone. 'Gone forever'? He went to dig up all his photo albums. All traces of Rini were gone. All ripped or cut out. He took out his wallet. There he had the only picture of him after his growth spurt, with Tohru and Rini. He had wanted it to be only him and Tohru, but Tohru insisted that Rini join. It was the only picture he had of her now.

**Flame, review, do whatever you want. Momiji is ooc. I'm sorry. **


	2. please dont leave me

_**Disclaimer!: I do not own fruits basket or any of the songs in the story!!!!!(**_**If I did I would have changed A LOT)**

_**TEARS SHED**_

**By: Atsuko Sohma**

**Chapter 2: please don't leave me by p!nk**

**Da Da Da Da**

**Da Da Da Da**

**Da Da Da Da-Da**

**I don't know if I can yell any louder**

**How many times have I kicked you outta here?**

**Or said something insulting?**

**Da Da Da-Da Da**

Momiji ran out of his room. He had to go find Rini. He made it to the subway and saw her there.

"Rini!" he called out to her. She turned to face him. Then scowled.

**I can be so mean when I wanna be**

**I am capable of really anything**

**I can cut you into pieces**

**When my heart is… broken**

**Da Da Da-Da Da**

"Are you insane!" he said to her

"Leaving because I don't like you!?"

"Shut up. I wanted to leave. My reasons are none of your business"

"Just go back to the main house"

"No. you've done enough already Momiji. I want to decide things for myself"

**Please don't leave me**

**Da Da Da-Da Da**

**Please don't leave me**

**Da Da Da-Da Da**

**I always say how I don't need you**

**But it's always gonna come right back to this**

**Please, don't leave me**

**Da Da Da-Da Da**

"Just get out of my life. Go be happy"

"Listen. I'm sorry for accusing you of not liking Tohru"

"Blah blah blah. I don't give a damn"

"I really like you Rini"

"No you don't! You never even noticed all the things I did for you until someone pointed them out!" his spirits sank.

"You have absolutely no idea how I feel at this moment. Nor will you ever"

"Yes. I do. We both love someone who doesn't love us back the same way"

"It's different. You've known Tohru, what? One year? I've known you for 15.

**How did I become so obnoxious?**

**What is it with you that makes me act like this?**

**I've never been this nasty**

**Da Da Da-Da Da**

"But I like you too" he tried pleading with her. He liked her- like a sister- he wanted her to go back to the main house or Akito would have been furious.

"No you don't!" she punched his arm. He stepped back

"Stop lying to me! I don't want to see you anymore! Isn't that simple enough!"

**Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?**

**The one that wins will be the one who hits the hardest**

**But, baby, I don't mean it**

**I mean it, I promise**

**Da Da Da-Da Da**

Then the subway arrived

"I never want you interfering with my life anymore. Goodbye Momiji" and with that she boarded the subway and was out of his life.

**Please don't leave me**

**Da Da Da-Da Da**

**No. please don't leave me. Don't leave me**

**Da Da Da-Da Da**

**I always say how I don't need you**

**But it's always gonna come right back to this**

**Please don't leave me**

She sat at the end with just her small bag, thinking

'**I forgot to say out loud, how beautiful you really are to me**

**I can't be without you; you're my perfect little punching bag**

**And I need you, I'm sorry**'

**Da Da Da-Da Da**

'But really, being reminded that I cant have what I want most is just too painful' she started humming to distract herself. The humming became quiet singing

**Da Da Da Da **

**Da Da Da Da**

**Da Da Da-Da Da**

**Please please don't leave me**

**Da Da Da-Da Da**

**Baby, please don't leave me, no don't leave me **

She would regret leaving the sohma estate. But at the same time she felt freedom. She stilled loved Momiji to the point that it hurt. 'Wait! Where the hell am I going anyways!?' she laughed at herself. She'd gone off in a heartbeat on a random bus going to who knows where. She stood up and looked at the chart of the destinations. 'Osaka. Hmm this'll be interesting'

**Da Da Da-Da Da **

**Please don't leave me**

**Da Da Da-Da Da**

**I always say**

**I always say how I don't need you**

**But it's always going to come right back to this**

'She's gone now' the blonde told himself. Until it was too late did he notice the feeling he held towards his dearest friend. But he showed his other feeling which led to her being gone now. 'Damn it. Rini, I'm sorry' a single tear escaped his eyes as he walked off back to the sohma estate.

'Please, don't leave me' baby

Da Da Da-Da Da

Please, don't leave me

Da Da Da-Da Da

_**-4 years later-**_

The 20 year old blonde was walking down the street when he bumped into someone

"I'm sorry" he mumbled

"… m… Momiji!?" he looked down to see Rini

"Rini!?"

"Kowareteiru"

"Huh?"

"Kowareteiru. That's my name. It's not Rini anymore."

_**Flame. Review. Do what you will. I'm sorry if the characters seem mean or bad or out of character! It all came to me in a dream… when I had my iPod on, so that's why there's music… **_


	3. apologize

_**TEARS SHED**_

**By: atsuko sohma**

**Chapter 3: apologize by Timberlake**

_This one will be shorter. I'm sorry if you don't like the songs _TwT

**I'm holding on you're rope**

**Got me ten feet off the ground**

**And I'm hearing what you're saying **

**But I just can't make a sound**

"Okay…?" the blonde ex-rabbit Momiji said uncertain of himself. 'Kowareteiru… what did that mean?... oh yeah… broken'

"Broken?" he asked her

"I have my reasons" she said while trying to get past him

"Please listen to me!" she looked away

"What do you want Momiji?"

"I love you, okay? And I'm sorry I hurt you"

"And I care why?"

**You tell me that you need me**

**Then you go and cut me down**

**But wait**

**You tell me that you're sorry **

**Didn't think I'd turn around, and say…**

"Please. I'm sorry kowareteiru, please accept my apology"

"No

**It's too late to apologize**"

**It's too late **

**I say it's too late to apologize**

**It's too late**

"Momiji" she continued

"You hurt me badly before. You think that an apology 4 years later is going to make things better?" she pushed her way past him. In reality she still loved him dearly, but she was scared to get hurt again

**I'd take another chance**

**Take a fall**

**Take a shot for you**

**And I need you like a heart needs a beat**

**But it's nothing new- yeah yeah**

**I loved you with a fire red**

**Now it's turning blue**

**And you say**

**Sorry**

**Like the angel heaven let me think was you**

**But I'm afraid**

As she made her way down the street and past his frozen form, he felt a tap on his shoulder

"Um… excuse me, but if you really love me then tomorrow you could see what she thinks of you" a petite girl told him. She handed him a card and went to catch up to kowareteiru.

He looked down at the card

_**Yoshihiro wedding**_

_**St. Bartholomew chapel**_

_**10:00 a.m. - 11:00 a.m.**_

She was going to a friends wedding? He took out his phone and dialed

"Hey Haru can you come to Osaka, by tomorrow… and bring a tux" Haru agreed and they hung up

**It's too late to apologize**

**It's too late**

**I said it's too late to apologize**

**It's too late **

**Whoa**

_**-Next day-11:00-**_

Momiji and Haru got there as soon as the bride and groom were making their way out of the chapel. Their eyes skimmed through the crowd of people looking for Rini. Haru's eyes caught on the bride and he tapped on Momiji's shoulder. He pointed at the bride. Momiji's eyes widened. Rini. The Rini that he had looked for, for 4 years… she was the bride. The small girl came to him again

"You should have come earlier" was all she said. They followed the crowd to the reception and he saw her alone

**It's too late to apologize**

**It's too late**

**I said it's too late to apologize**

**It's too late **

**I said it's too late to apologize- yeah**

**It's too late**

**I'm holding on your rope got me ten feet off the ground**

"Rini!" she looked in his direction and scowled.

"Rini, please! I'm sorry!"

"Security!" she called out

"Rini"

"No! Stop intruding on my life! Get out! Get out!" she said falling to her knees, tears streaking down her face.


	4. i hate everything about you

_**TEARS SHED**_

**By: atsuko sohma**

**Chapter 4: I hate everything about you by three days grace**

**Every time we lie awake**

**After every hit we take**

**Every feeling that I get**

**But I haven't missed you yet**

The brunette fell to her knees crying on her wedding day

"Get out! Stop interfering with my life!" she yelled at the blonde. He backed up, as his older cousin, Haru, said

"Momiji, lets go before we start to attract attention" and with that they left. Momiji had come here to tell her that he loved her, only to get kicked out of her wedding

**Every roommate kept awake**

**By every sigh and scream we make**

**All the feelings that I get**

**But I still don't miss you yet**

As they were making their way through the doors he heard her say

"Momiji… I hate you!" the words were like knives. She had told him before to get out of his life, but she had never told him directly that she hated him

**Only when I stop to think about it…**

**I hate everything about you**

**Why do I love you?**

**I hate everything about you**

**Why do I love you?**

The bride, Rini, kowareteiru, whatever you call her, was shuddering out her breath

"Koware-kun!" her husband called out to her

"What's wrong!?"

"Don't let him come near me" she said quietly as she was embraced by the blonde.

"Daisuke, I'm fine… but I need to do something tomorrow. I need to fix something... Or I can't really move on with you" daisuke didn't understand, but he still agreed.

**Every time we lie awake**

**After every hit we take**

**Every feeling that I get**

**But I haven't missed you yet**

**Only when I stop to think about it…**

_**The next day**_

Momiji was going in to talk to Hatori

"Hey Hatori-"

"Rini's outside" the doctor interrupted. Momiji's eyes widened. There she was… but she had a blank look on her face

"You hurt her Momiji. To a level… where she asked to get her memories erased" the ex-rabbit's eyes widened and his heart was pounding so fast

**I hate everything about you**

**Why do I love you?**

**I hate everything about you **

**Why do I love you?**

_**-Flashback-**_

Hatori was filling out some paper

"Ha… Hatori?" he looked up to see a girl, medium length brown hair, and bright emerald green eyes

"Rini?"

"Kowareteiru…"

"Oh" 'when she left, she changed her name?'

"So why have you come here kowareteiru?"

"I want to forget him" she said in monotone. 'Him?'

"Who?"

"Momiji"

**Only when I stop to think about you**

**I know**

**Only when you stop to think about me **

**Do you know**

"You… want to forget Momiji?" she nodded

**I hate everything about you**

**Why do I love you?**

**You hate everything about me**

**Why do you love me?**

**I hate**

**You hate**

**I hate **

**You love me**

"Is he trying to ruin my life? He breaks my heart. Accuses me of things I never thought about. Then crashed my wedding years later with crazy admittings of love!... is he trying to ruin my life?"

**I hate everything about you**

**Why do I love you?**

"Rini, I don't think that's the case"

"Even if it's not I can't move on with my life…" 'Especially since when I almost forgot him, and he barges in on my wedding day years later'

"I don't want to remember him… not anymore…" the doctor stood up in front of her

"Are you sure you won't have any regrets about this?"

"None"

"Alright then" he held up his hand to cover her eyes. A bright light flashed and she fell to the floor

_**-End flashback-**_


	5. worlds apart

Disclaimer! All songs belong to their respectful owners, and fruits basket does not belong to me TwT. Oh and all the songs in chapters 1-4 are from Rini/kowareteiru's point of view, but this chapter is from both Momiji and Rini's point of view. This is THE LAST CHAPTER. ^w^ *O*

_**TEARS SHED**_

**By: atsuko sohma**

**Chapter 5: worlds apart by the veronicas**

**I'm gonna hold you for the last time**

**I'm gonna cry, but afraid not to let it show**

**This is the hardest way to say goodbye**

'**Cause as you walk away I'm feeling so alone**

The brunette turned

"Oh hello… err,"

"Momiji" he said staring at her stunned. 'She hates me enough to forget me?'

**I don't understand**

**You had to leave and I'm not part of your plan**

**We both agreed, but now I regret**

**There were so many things I should have said**

"Oh, okay… Momiji" she smiled at him. 'Her eyes…' her eyes, once a vivid emerald green… now a pale dark blue

"Excuse me" said a man, around the same height -a little bit taller- and blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Kowareteiru, are you ready to go?"

"Yup! Let's go daisuke!"

**But now I've let you go**

**I'm holding back the tears**

**I'm here alone**

**Forgetting all the years**

**And now there's nothing I can do to bring you back to me, oh**

She turned around and hugged Momiji

"G'bye Miji-kun, it was nice to have met you!" she smiled and went off with her husband. When she was out of sight tears slipped past Momiji's eyes.

**So we live our different lives**

**It's so hard, and there's no**

**More you and I**

**But we're worlds apart**

He fell to his knees. 'You kept your feelings hidden, and then I tell you mine. You left me. I tell you my feelings, and you don't return them. Why do you do this to me?!'

_**-With Rini-**_

A tear slipped past her eyes

"What's wrong koware?" she turned to face daisuke

"Oh… I feel like I've lost something"

"Oh! We can go back and look for it!... if you want?"

"No, no. I don't think I can regain it"

_**-6 years later-**_

**Sometimes it's hard to get to sleep at night**

**Sometimes I think about the way it could have been**

**I see you every time I close my eyes**

**I try to shut you out**

**Instead I let you in**

It had been 6 years since his best friend had gotten her memories erased of him and anything having to do with the sohma's. Now Momiji was 26. He had still not gotten over her.

**I can't pretend**

**I wanted it to end**

**For you and me**

**But now I've let you go**

**I'm holding back the tears**

**I'm here alone**

**Forgetting all the years**

**And now there's nothing I can do to bring you back to me, oh**

He still thought about her every day. He really had fallen for her, but it was much too late for him.

**So we live our different lives **

**It's so hard and there's no more**

**You and I**

**And I'm missing you tonight**

**But we're worlds apart**

He was taking a break from the office at the park. He sat down on a bench and closed his eyes.

**What I'd give for one more day**

**Just to say the things I need to say**

**If only**

**Time was not erased**

"Play nice with your sister!" a female voice said. Apparently she sat down on the opposite side of the bench, accidentally placing a hand on his. She gasped, and he felt a shock surge through him.

**As you walked away **

**I knew**

**I couldn't explain to you**

**And I can't pretend**

**I wanted this to end **

**For you and me**

He turned to face a brunette with deep blue eyes and a heart shaped face

"Rini!" he said shocked. She turned slightly to meet his gaze, never removing her had from his

"Momiji" she said calmly

**But now I've let you go**

**I'm holding back the tears**

**I'm here alone**

**Forgetting all the years**

**And now there's nothing I can do **

**To bring you back to me, oh**

"Rini please let me talk to you"

"No"

"But I love you"

"You have no idea what you put me through! You hurt me badly Miji...And even worse I hated myself for still loving you"

**So we live our different lives**

**It's so hard**

**And there's no more**

**You and I**

"Do you still love me?" he asked

"…yes"

"Then we can be together! I love you and you-"

And I'm missing you tonight

But we're worlds apart

"Are married and have the 2 most wonderful children in the world" just then a small blonde child with big brown eyes and a little girl with brown hair and green eyes came up to them

**We're worlds apart**

"Mommy!" they both screamed

"Miji" she said to the ex-rabbit

"I was still glad to have remembered you even for a moment" and then she turned to the children

"Rini, Momiji, say hello to my cousin" they waved at him

"Subconsciously named" she muttered before she got up. They lost physical contact and her eyes got that far away look again… she was gone again. The blonde man reached out for her hand as she was leaving. She was a little too far away now.

"You're right. We are worlds apart. I hate that I love you so much. And it is too late to apologize. But still please don't leave me. You belong with me" he said quietly

_**OKAY OKAY, FLAME REVIEW DO WHATEVER YOU WANT. AS I SAID BEFORE IT ALL CAME TO ME IN A DREAM!!!! **_


End file.
